Phantom Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Tsukino Usagi happens to be a childhood friend of one Kuroba Kaito, her becoming Sailor Moon happens at almost the same time as Kaito becoming KID, the pair will help each other with their tasks while also helping out a certain chibi detective in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi looks at the material she needed to go over for her upcoming English test and gets on the subway to Ekoda, there was only one person she knew of that would be able to help her and not mock her for needing it. The fourteen year old blonde was thankful she hadn't gotten detention today and manages to reach Ekoda High School before it let out, just barely, but she did. Spiky brown haired Kuroba Kaito looks puzzled briefly by her appearance until he sees the hopeful and pleading set of her body, " Usa-chan, need help studying again? " Kaito asks her.

" Hai, Kaito-kun, English this time. " Usagi answers.

Kaito sighs and pulls out his phone before calling her mother and letting her know that Usagi had come to him for some tutoring. Ikuko would take it better from him than from Usagi since she felt her daughter was lazy. Kaito knew better, Usagi had a few learning disabilities and he had gone through trial and error to find a tutoring method that worked for her. He also never talked down to her when it came to tutoring her. After making sure Ikuko wouldn't punish Usagi he leads her back to his home and sets to work helping her go over the material she needed to know and also helps her with the rest of her homework.

Kaito goes to get some snacks while Usagi works on her English review packet, writing out her responses on notebook paper for Kaito to go over before she committed them to the acvtual review sheets. The sixteen year old sets their snacks down before gently rubbing her shoulders, " I hate the fact that your own parents have made you this tense before a test simply because they refuse to believe that fact that you could have some learning disabilities that make it harder for you to actually learn. " He could feel the tension in her shoulders and continues his impromptu shoulder rub.

" There's nothing I can do about it and I can't always come to you for help since Haruna-sensei has it out for me, also thinking I am a lazy no good student. She may even think I cheated if I score well on my English test. " Usagi says, pausing in her reviewing.

" Usa-chan, you know you can always come to me for tutoring. "

" Only if you pick me up after detention. " Usagi fires back.

Only Kaito knew of the dreams she had been having that made it harder for her to sleep. She'd started keeping a dream journal as well. " Stay the night and I'll wake you up. Ikuko knows I won't do anything because I respect you too damn much. "

" Only because I can out prank you. " Usagi says, getting back to her reviewing.

By the time Kaito has her ready it was late, too late to walk a fourteen year old girl home so he calls Ikuko and lets her know that Usagi was staying the night with him. Ikuko would have protested but Kaito was the one person that she knew would not disrespect Usagi's boundaries. That and Usagi trusted him where she didn't trust anyone else and this included Naru, her best friend.

Kaito has no problem loaning Usagi some of his clothes for pajamas and at the first whimper he snaps awake, going to her room while she stayed at his place. Her room here was vastly different from the one she had at her home, there was no pink, or bunnies, though she did happen to have a unicorn plushie that Kaito had won for her at a festival on her birthday. She had various anime and manga posters up on her walls, the walls had been painted purple with silver edging, and her sheets were midnight blue. Kaito goes over to her and his light blue eyes narrow when he can hear her murmurs. He'd been suspecting reincarnation was at play but, well, this confirmed it.

" Usa-chan, time to wake up. "

The blonde bolts awake, sapphire eyes wide and unseeing for a moment, " You were right. "

Kaito curses under his breath even as he pulls her into his arms. It was a broken blonde that told him what had occurred in her last life and he was stunned to feel how possessive of her he was. He was also stunned by how incensed he was over the fact that she had been forcibly engaged which had caused a war that had ended a glorious civilization. He knew this was the princess speaking through her new life, mourning what she had lost. Finally getting to mourn and vent as she had been unable to before. It was only when her breathing evened out that Kaito sighs and shifts her into a princess carry before making his way back to his room. Usagi would cuddle up with him during thunder storms so it wasn't that unusual to have her use him as a living teddy bear.

Once morning came he wakes Usagi and lets her use the bathroom first while he gathers his stuff up, Usagi had gathered hers up the night before and used one of her spare uniforms that she kept at his house to get dressed in, " Usa-chan, I'll meet you after school, okay, mostly so I can let it be known you have a tutor. Of course, if it keeps certain unwanted presences away from you as well…" Kaito says after finishing making breakfast.

Usagi blinks, " Kaito, are you finally realizing that you may like me more than as a friend? "

Kaito looks at her, almost dropping his mug of coffee, " Shimatta, Usa-chan, why are you so observant anyhow? "

"It's your own fault for teaching me magic and gymnastics, Kaito-kun. "

He glares at her before relenting even as they eat their breakfast, he'd clean up later. Kaito preferred showering in the evenings, the older teen walks Usagi to the subway station, making sure she had the bento he had prepared for her and sees her off before heading to school himself. While he teases his friend Aoko Usagi is finding out about a robbery made by a masked man wearing a black tuxedo.

Three days later after she saves a cat from some bratty kids Kaito meets her at the school gates, finding out that Kuroba Kaito was her tutor had stunned the whole of her school. With his help Usagi had gotten the fifth highest score in the class. It was Kaito whom noticed she was being followed by said cat. Usagi sighs at this and lets Kaito drag her to Ekoda, she had no problem spending her afternoons with Kaito as they were much more pleasant than being stuck with her family. Since he was confirmed as her unofficial tutor no one questioned him picking her up from school. Once at Kaito's home he shows her the hidden room he had found.

Usagi's eyes widen, " Your father was the first Kaitou Kid? "

" Hai, and I've taken up the mantle to bring to light whom murdered my father. " Kaito says and gives her the full story.

" Let me help you in some way, Kaito. " Usagi says.

" How can you? "

Usagi smirks, " Serenity-hime has been teaching me her brand of magic and she happened to have a few useful things in her subspace pocket. "

With that the pair were plotting and throwing off several plots involving Usagi though Serenity was the one to alert her new incarnation that Naru was in trouble. Usagi's sapphire eyes narrow and she smirks, " How would Kaitou Kid like to help out Sailor Moon? "

Serenity did have a henshin item in subspace and Usagi was quick to henshin even as Kaito dons his suit. Sailor Moon teleports them off and Kaitou Kid was quick to get Naru out of the way while Sailor Moon deals with the youma. She curses when the youma can control her victims, " Yo, Kid, a little help here. " Sailor Moon was weaving her way through the innocent civilians only she had no martial arts experience.

Kid returns and takes over dealing with the civilians while Moon focuses on the youma and manages to destroy it. Moon narrows her eyes at Kid and he leaves the jewels alone but leaps off with her just as the black cat she had saved arrives. Moon teleports them back to the hidden room and Kaito grins, " That was fun, I suppose I could be persuaded to help you. How would you like to help me? "

Usagi smirks, " Kaito, I've been picking pockets for years. You teach me and I'll help you. Besides, I need someone I can rely on in all of this and some place that I can train in secret. Serenity might even be able to teach you real magic. "

Kaito smiles at this, Usagi had been in his life almost as long as Aoko had. He'd saved her from some bullies and when he noticed her clumsiness offered to teach her tumbling. Aoko only knew of Usagi, they had never met and Kaito was very good at managing his time so he could spend time with both girls. Adding in tutoring time for Usagi wasn't too difficult. Usagi teleports home and Kaito sighs, when had he developed actual feelings for the younger girl anyhow?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Magic Kaitou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ekado, Blue Birthday Heist:

Kaitou Kid and his new partner Kaitou Hikari manage to work out how to get away entirely without resorting to roof travel since Usagi had a bad feeling about that. The media was going nuts over the fact that Kaitou Kid happened to have a partner now. Usagi was also wearing an orange wig over her blonde hair and took care to put in contacts that turn her eyes brown. Where Kaitou Kid wore white Kaitou Hikari wore a black body suit, thigh height white boots, long white gloves, a black visor like face mask, and a light silver ascot with a pair of earrings and a black choker with a silver bell on it, she happened to be a Black Cat otaku.

Juuban:

Luna frowns as she tries to make contact with the girl whom had saved her. That she was working with a known thief, even if he did return what he stole, annoyed the feline greatly. How could a sailor senshi condone theft. It was abhorrent and immoral. Her crimson eyes take in the sights around her and she reads the newest story, finding out about Kaitou Kid's latest heist. She just knew her senshi was working with that no good rapscallion but, Usagi was very good at dodging her. It helped that she went to her tutor's home every day and with his help Usagi's grades rose. Ikuko, once she realized that with Kaito's help her daughter shone asked him why and got stripped down for not even considering her daughter could have a few learning disabilities.

Ikuko still winced when she thought about it and that Usagi had recorded the whole thing to watch over and over again. Usagi was thrilled that someone had finally stood up for her and that was when Ikuko realized why Usagi preferred Kaito's company. He didn't treat her as a failure, he didn't judge her, he just accepted her. Ikuko hadn't realized that Usagi had given up on her family and instead relied upon her friends for support. Every picture that was in Usagi's room from recent times was with Usagi and Naru or Usagi and Kaito. Ikuko did notice how Kaito seemed to get progressively closer to her daughter through the years. It was then that she knew why Kaito would never do anything to hurt her musume. Even if the teen didn't realize it himself he had fallen for her daughter.

Ekado:

Usagi winces as Kaito helps her through one of the more difficult stretches so she could get her flexibility up more, " You'll get used to it soon, Usa-chan, it only hurts for a little while. We'll also work on your knowledge of magic tricks and then we'll let Serenity-hime take over one of the dummies and teach us both. " Kaito says.

Usagi nods at this and Serenity was also good at letting them know when there was a youma problem. Kaito had set up his computer to scan for unusual occurrences and a bridal boutique had pinged on the radar as well as a fortune telling joint that they had just dealt with and a few other things. Kaito also knew that KID was not allowed to hit OSA-P Jewelry or Usa-chan would rip him a new one. Naru was her only other friend and even she hadn't been trusted with a lot of Usagi's misgivings, that honor had gone to Kaito, girl stuff went to Naru though he would be dragged shopping with the two of them to give them a male opinion on what they tried on.

While Aoko hadn't met Usagi Osaka Naru had met him. Kaito didn't really mind knowing Usagi's one true female friend. On occasion Naru would video chat with him to get some homework help. Having the IQ he did could be detrimental at times but unlike most with high IQ's he could actually interact with normal people and not talk down to them unless they really pissed him off. After their lessons with Serenity the blonde princess pauses, " Get to Beika now, as yourselves, the new Holmes is going to need help. "

The pair nod at this, Kaito had massaged Usagi's aching muscles after their training was done, and Usagi teleports them off to Tropical Land. Kaito rolls his blue eyes as he grabs Shinichi, " Kudo, ever think you might need back up? "

" Oh, Kuroba, I can handle this. " Kudo Shinichi states, they had met at a chess tournament they had entered due to utter boredom. Kaito had been the one to face Mizuno Ami in the final and had just narrowly edged her out.

Usagi rolls her eyes and leaps up on to the roof of a building following the ones that had gotten Shinichi's suspicions up while Kaito uses his abilities as a magician to hide as well. Poor Shinichi still got turned into a kid but Usagi was able to grab the poison that was used. Kaito grabs up the kiddified Shinichi and Usagi teleports them home. " Can you reverse engineer an antidote for Shinichi or do I need to get to Sailor Mercury before Luna does? "

Kaito grabs one of the poison capsules and sighs, " If I can get to a mass spectrometer I can do it, other than that no. "

" Any family friends…wait, lets wake our tiny friend up first, I may have an idea, if we can keep this between the three of us you can claim him as a cousin since you two look similar enough. "

Kaito grabs one of his childhood outfits and the kiddified Kudo Shinichi before taking him into the bathroom and waking him up. Once Shinichi had changed Usagi outlines her plan and Shinichi grins, " Professor Agasa can get access to a mass spectrometer and probably whatever ingredients necessary as well. "

" Shinichi, we may have to steal the ingredients, hear out Kaito's tale before you react. " Usagi says and the teen turned child detective frowns as he hears the whole tale.

" I won't bust you, I agree that it is the only way to lure the people out that killed your father. Just try to get what's needed for my antidote legally. " Shinichi says.

" Good, now we need a cover story for Kudo Shinichi disappearing and then call my mom and have her in on you being my cousin. Usa-chan's right about the fact that you can play my cousin easily enough. " Kaito states.

It took the three teens two hours to iron everything out and that included backstopping Shinichi's new identity. He would now be known as Kuroba Conan, Kaito's young cousin. They enrolled him in Teitan Elementary and would have Ran pick him up after school, they would come get him after they got their homework done. Shinichi had no problems with the plan they had worked out and would look into Kuroba Toichi's death to see if he could help Kaito find his father's killers. They did let Professor Agasa in on his secret and the professor created a few useful things for the kid sized Kudo heir in relatively short order. Like his bow tie that could synthesize voices and his shoes that could up his kicking power.

Kaito also started training Shinichi on tumbling and the teen detective could immediately see the benefits. While generally he didn't like stealing the thought of someone gaining a jewel that could grant immortality was abhorrent to him and Kaitou KID always returned what he stole unless he found the Pandora Gem, then he would destroy it. That Shinichi had no problems with as he did know that the world was filled with shades of gray. Finding out that Usagi was also Sailor Moon was a bit shocking. He knew she was trusting him to not tell anyone and he wouldn't. He'd seen the footage of KID helping Sailor Moon, fighting the man wearing the black tuxedo and more importantly KID never stole anything when he was helping Moon. By reasonable deduction Usagi was also Phantom Hikari, KID's partner.

" Usagi-san, why live three lives? " Shinichi asks, he hadn't adjusted to having a child sized body and therefore needing more sleep.

" Because I know soon enough I'll have to work with the other senshi and I want something that is separate from them, someone on the outside that can help me if necessary. Once we get you back to your right age you'd be good at providing me alibis for the senshi business at the least. " Usagi says softly.

Shinichi blinks and realizes that made sense, all of it, " Why hasn't anyone realized that Kaitou KID is helping Sailor Moon? "

Usagi snickers, " Serenity-hime gave him a disguise field so no one makes the connection. Oh, watch out for a black cat with crimson eyes and a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead, she is not to be trusted. "

Shinichi nods and Kaito rolls his eyes, " Usa-chan, want me to call your kaa-san and say we got caught up studying? "

" Hai, she'll trust you besides, you probably should look over my math again, Kaito-kun. I actually like being able to bring home good grades simply because I'm getting the help I need. I also loved watching you tear my mother a new one. " Usagi states.

" Why would he need to? " Shinichi asks as Kaito makes the call to Ikuko.

Usagi sighs and once Kaito ends the call he looks at Shinichi, " They thought her lazy instead of thinking that she just may have learning disabilities. "

Shinichi winces, Kaito didn't get angry often but, when he did it wasn't pleasant, that chess tournament had given them both a friend of similar intellect. Usagi rolls her sapphire eyes and goes over to Kaito, " Don't worry about that for now, just go over my math homework and the rest while you're at it. "

" You're so cruel to me, Usa-chan. " Kaito says pouting even as he does go over her homework.

" I will buy you a triple chocolate sundae if you stop pouting, Kaito-kun. " Usagi says.

Kaito sets to work immediately, smiling, " That doesn't mean you're allowed to look for my stash of chocolate I keep here at your place though unless you want to deal with me hormonal and without _my chocolate_. "

Both males shiver at the tone, " Right, no messing with Usagi-san's chocolate. " Shinichi states.

Kaito just nods, " Usa-chan, I would never steal your chocolate, Aoko's yes, yours, no. Aoko will just hit me with her mop, where the hell does she get that damn thing from anyhow? "

" Instead of hammer space she has mop space. " Usagi deadpans.

Once Kaito points out her mistakes and she has her homework done correctly and Shinichi has been shown to his new room the magician looks at Usagi, " Usa-chan, why do you stay with your parents anyhow? "

Usagi sighs, " For the longest time it was because I had hope things would get better but now, I don't consider them family. Hell, your mother is there for me more than mine ever was and that's through video chats. "

Kaito winces at this, he had known Chikage had taken Usagi under her wing, so to speak but, actual maternal support? That he hadn't known. It was nearing midnight now and it had only been one day that they had managed to cram all their planning into. Sure, sending Conan to Teitan Elementary was difficult but Mouri Ran had no problems watching over him until Kaito or Usagi came to pick him up.

Juuban:

Osaka Naru rolls her shoulders as she readies herself for bed, that weekend she and Usagi had another shopping trip planned, even if they didn't buy much it was more for de-stressing than anything else. Though Usagi always had money for her manga and chocolate fixes. What Naru never realized was that her best friend lifted that money from easy marks. Osaka Mayumi had been the one to pierce Usagi's ears for free as a birthday gift. Even Naru had noticed the cat that was trailing her best female friend, she and Kaito were friendly acquaintances at the moment though the instant he decided to start dating Usagi she would need to have a chat with him. Right now she knew that he was still in the I-like-her-but-don't-want-to-fuck-up-our-friendship set of mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito, or Cased Closed/Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time Gates:

Viridian haired, garnet eyed Sailor Pluto stares in horror as she watches Crystal Tokyo shatter into nothingness and she hadn't the first clue why. The Queen's plan should still be in effect, what the hell had happened to throw everything off track and how could she fucking fix the mess?

Divine Realms:

Lady Luck and Lady Destiny are both cackling at getting one over on the time bitch. With Kudo Shinichi living with Kuroba Kaito until an antidote could be formulated and Usagi spending most of her free time with Lady Luck's favored son, yes, Kaito was her son, without her luck blessing Chikage would have never had him to begin with, the luck that Destiny's chosen champions seemed to have was mitigated somewhat. Conan would still stumbled over corpses but not nearly as many while Usagi wouldn't have to deal with nearly as many life threatening scenarios.

Ekoda:

Conan was the first one up and he goes through Kaito's old clothes to find an outfit he could tolerate, he hated bright colors. Kaito was up next and he was quick to get breakfast made for everyone and then pack their lunches. Usagi was given a large lunch and a very large breakfast since she happened to have an exceptionally fast metabolism. The chibi detective and the blonde teen set out for school while Kaito goes in the opposite direction with Aoko catching up with him. He did tell her that his cousin Conan was going to be staying with him so he might not have as much time to spend with her and he was still tutoring someone as well.

" That blonde girl, Usagi, right? " Aoko asks.

" Yeah, apparently I'm the only one that can tutor her properly. " Kaito mutters, still annoyed at the fact that those around Usagi hadn't even bothered to think that there might actually be a problem.

" Why is that? "

" Because, Ahoko, I'm the only damn person that realized that she may just have learning disabilities. I already had to ream her mother out for just assuming Usa-chan was lazy. " Kaito says, doing his best not to snap at his childhood friend.

Aoko winces, very few things could set him off, not recognizing learning disabilities for what they were was one of those things. Ekoda had revolutionized the education of those with learning disabilities which included hearing impaired, mute, and blind students as Kaito had gone on an intellectual rampage and soundly argued the idiots in charge of the educational system around when he was eleven. He may be a genius but that didn't mean he couldn't relate to those of lesser intelligence than him. Aoko knew part of the reason why he pulled pranks at school was because he was so bored. There were times he'd actually ask for an independent study assignment just to alleviate said boredom.

Konno-sensei was smart enough to assign him harder than normal extra credit assignments which would at least keep him somewhat happy. Kaito could have already been in college but he didn't want to leave his childhood friend behind. Ekoda High had come to an agreement with him, when he felt things were getting too stressful he was allowed to prank the ever loving hell out of the entire school. He was also allowed to prank the bullies as well since Kaito abhorred bullying. What Aoko didn't know was the fact that Usagi had been terribly bullied until her magician best friend had done something about it.

Juuban:

Tsukino Usagi glares at her homeroom teacher, apparently she'd need to have Kaito come talk to her as well, she'd been early, had her homework done correctly, and still the bint was picking on her. That wasn't to say that Usagi couldn't handle it, every time she was called on Usagi answered correctly, her sapphire gaze taking a hard cast to it. Naru was there to cool her down during lunch thankfully, otherwise Haruna-sensei would be learning the hard way that when one has close ties to a magician they could raise hell like none other.

Naru drags Usagi off to the arcade after school and then calls Kaito to give him a heads up about how Haruna-sensei was singling out Usagi-chan. On the other end of the conversation Kaito is wincing leaving Aoko to look at him confused. Once that conversation is done with and Usagi slakes her temper with shooting games, Sailor V, and ice cream she hops a train to Beika to go get Conan. Conan for his part was almost overjoyed when Usagi appears, he'd ended up solving two cases that day for Kogoro, both of them murders.

Ekoda:

The blonde and her chibi companion both breathe out sighs of relief when they enter the Kuroba home. Usagi had ended up almost getting run over by their train because someone bumped into her. Conan had managed to steady her and Usagi had managed to not get splatted. Kaito looks at the pair of them, " What happened? "

Conan was the one elected to talk since Usagi had decided to commandeer the bathroom until further notice. Kaito sighs, " Do I really need to stay with you two all the time just to keep your luck balanced? "

" I had almost forgotten what it was like to have to be alert for anything that could potentially kill me, he gets murder victims cropping up around him all the time and I get nearly fatal accidents, I still don't know why I've nearly been crushed to death by ten pianos and Naru witnessed seven of those incidents. " Usagi states as she emerges from her de-stressing soak in a purple tank top and gray sweat pants along with a pair of slippers. Her long blonde tresses were pinned up at the moment.

Conan sighs, " I generally ran into a murder case at least once a day. "

Kaito just looks at the both of them, " I can understand you using Kogoro to find clues as this Black Organization, they do need to be taken down but, are you sure Agasa won't tell your parents? "

Conan groans, " Usagi, when my parents find out they will try to kidnap just to try and prove how dangerous what I'm doing is. "

" I'll call my baa-chan and have her assign some demon hunters to watch over you. She won't ask questions over the phone. " Usagi says, rubbing her temples, " As for you, that disguise field will also keep the police from connecting you to KID. " she states, looking at Kaito.

They handle their homework first and then Usagi tosses Serenity into a dummy where she starts to teach them, she also placed a few protections over the kiddified Shinichi. Then they went on to flexibility training with Kaito. The phantom thieves were just grateful that Shinichi/Conan was able to see the shades of gray and he had also started looking into Kuroba Toichi's death. As long as the idiots thought that KID was Toichi then Kaito was safe though that didn't stop Serenity from placing the strongest wards she knew around the Kuroba home, KID's identity, and around Kaito himself. Like hell she was going to allow her one shot at actual happiness to be put into undue danger because of some idiots chasing after the idea of immortality. Besides if Kaito ended up sticking around he'd gain immortality by virtue of being her other half.

There was also the fact that Usagi could check the gems for Pandora without waiting for a full moon which meant they switched everything up though they never had a heist on the night of a new moon. It made things much harder for the idiots after Pandora and KID's task force to predict his next move. Phantom Hikari was his silent shadow only intervening when necessary. How they never saw her when she wore white boots and gloves was something that Shinichi and Kaito were still trying to work out until she directed them to the Naruto manga. She had worked on her stealth while wearing bright orange.

Juuban:

Crystal Cram School has just opened up and now has sent out invitations to only the best and brightest, which includes one Mizuno Ami. Luna was still trying to get ahold of Usagi and had yet to realize that Sailor Mercury was right under her nose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito, or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami rubs her temples wearily as she finishes up using the disk that her new cram school had supplied before she ejects it from her computer and starts to study the old fashioned way after making herself a cup of black tea. She didn't understand why the disk bugged her so much, her blue eyes show pain and she runs a hand through her short blue hair even as she works on her math homework.

Usagi walks into her homeroom early and her eyes narrow when Mizuno Ami is introduced, Serenity recognizing her as Sailor Mercury, unawakened but still a senshi. Usagi would have to get to her before Luna did. _Serenity, does she have any spells on her that we need to be wary of_?

The Moon Princess carefully scans the Mercurian Senshi and starts cursing inventively in Japanese. Usagi makes a note of the more interesting ones, apparently they would have to bust down a few spells before they could fully work with the blue haired genius. Serenity would also have to create a new henshin item since the current ones were sure to have spells on them as well. Usagi was quick to befriend Ami at lunch and lifts the disk off of her since Serenity had said it was bad news, " Mizuno-san, I would avoid your new cram school what with all these unusual attacks happening recently, your new cram school could be one of them. Besides, I can introduce you to Kuroba Kaito. "

Ami's blue eyes zero in on her, " You know Kuroba-san? "

" We've been friends for years now and he's my go to tutor since Dyscalculia plays merry hell with my ability to learn properly. " Usagi says deadpan.

Ami winces, Dyscalculia was the math version of Dyslexia, no wonder Usagi glared at Haruna-sensei since from what Ami could tell the woman assumed Usagi was lazy. The whole school knew Kaito was her tutor since he had picked her up the one day because of her detentions that were unfairly assigned for the most part. Ami had no problems with following Usagi-san to Beika where she picked up Conan from Ran's place before they continued on to Ekoda and the Kuroba home. Usagi practically lived with Kaito anymore and Ikuko didn't have a problem with it since Usagi actually got to school on time. Plus, Umika liked Kaito and had started to subtly train him as a demon hunter if only to protect her heiress.

Usagi was quick to introduce everyone and then she boots Serenity out into a dummy. Ami's eyes widen until Serenity breaks the seal on her memories and more importantly all the spells on her as well, " How is it you can kick your previous incarnation out like that anyhow, Usagi-san? " Ami asks her.

" Think of it like a shadow clone from _Naruto_. Serenity is the one that help us deal with the current youma problem and Edogawa Conan is actually Kudo Shinichi, an experimental poison resulted in him de-aging. Even with the use of a mass spectrometer we're having problems finding a cure. " Usagi answers the blue haired genius.

" Ami-san, you are Sailor Mercury reincarnated which means you should be able to get access to your Data Computer and Visor, that might help in finding an antidote for Shinichi. Plus, you might be able to henshin without an item since I'm sure the items have spells upon them. " Serenity states.

Ami cocks her head to the side and her computer appears in her hands and the visor in place over her eyes. She starts typing away immediately and looks intrigued, " I may be able to synthesize an antidote though I will try it out on Shinichi-san's blood first. Now, what are we going to do about Crystal Academy? "

Ami scans the disk the school provided and starts cursing in her ancient tongue. Usagi and Serenity whistle appreciatively, " Damn, Mercury, didn't realize you could curse like a Uranian. " Serenity states.

" I'm making note of some of the more creative, thank you omnilingualism. " Usagi says.

Conan would be staying with Serenity while KID, Moon, and Mercury dealt with the current problem. Ami figured out how to henshin without an item and they were off to her former cram school. Mercury had to admit that Kaitou KID was good back up, he could actually fight, was capable of distracting the youma if one of them got into a bit of a jam. The newly awakened senshi wasted no time in using her Aqua Rhapsody on the youma while Moon launches her tiara. The rest of her attacks were too damage inducing though she did fix the damage caused by the battles she was involved in. KID and Mercury keep the youma focused on them, KID somersaulting away from one attack of razor sharp test papers of all things.

Mercury calls upon her mist, making it so her allies could see while their enemy could not. Mercury was an assassin type fighter while Moon was more of the melee type. That was why she had to stick to hand to hand combat or her tiara since the rest of her attacks caused way too much damage and she didn't have enough control yet to limit said damage. That being said Moon was still having to weave her way through attacks since the youma was a little hard to pin down at least until Mercury raised her fog. The tiara slices straight through the youma and returns to Moon. The blonde senshi waves a hand and the damage is fixed before they take their leave. Due to the disguise magic no one connected Kaitou KID with the male that helped Moon or Kuroba Kaito. Mercury was filled in fully on Kaito's situation and like Shinichi she had agreed that drawing his father's killers out by taking up the mantle of KID was the best way.

Once back at Kaito's home Usagi ends her henshin and glares at her former life, " Why the hell was I dragged into this anyhow? "

" My mother was a selfish bitch and bethroved me to the Prince of the Earth. His fiancée got pissy about it. I hated the bastard, if I could have then I would have told Beryl she could have the self-righteous prick. I killed myself only so I wouldn't have to wait around alive for a thousand years or more for this to all come to a head. " Serenity says blandly.

Ami rolls her eyes, " To be fair you were involved with someone on Earth. "

Serenity sends a glare her senshi's way, " No, I wasn't, I had no gods damned love interest back then. I came to Earth for the Flora. "

Ami blinks, " Wait, you came for the plant life and not a secret tryst? "

" If I wanted a tryst I would have turned to one of the Outsiders. You forget Lunar females have to be exceedingly careful as we can take only one male lover. Stupid genetics. " Serenity fires back.

Usagi just drops her head on to Kaito's shoulder before going to do her homework. Kaito and Conan follow her if only to get away from the argument between princess and senshi, " Usa-chan, is what Serenity-hime said true? "

" A Lunarian female can only take one male lover if the union is willing, another can be taken through death of the first or in the case of rape. " Usagi states.

Both males blink at how matter of factly Usagi says this, " Yet female lovers aren't a problem? " Conan asks her.

" If the female in question is straight. " Usagi answers him.

" Oh, it also relies upon sexual orientation as well, huh, that somewhat makes sense. " Kaito says.

Usagi sighs and calls up a book from her private library that she kept in a pocket dimension, opening it up to the correct chapter and letting the pair read it. Kaito's eyebrows shoot up in surprise the more he reads, some of Usagi's actions over the years made much more sense. She had a deeply ingrained empathy that warned her away from certain people, probably why she had given up on her so called family and looked to his mother and Mayumi-san for maternal support and advice. Kaito places the book down to get his homework done, go over Usagi's and make sure Conan doesn't do too well on his.

He starts reading the book from the beginning after Ami heads home and Serenity has fallen asleep inside Usagi. Usagi also hands one to Conan as well, the pair of them treated him like the teenager he happened to be. They were also planning their next heist, of the Blue Birthday internally at the moment. Usagi just curls up with Kaito, reading the latest volume of _Bleach_. Only Conan noticed the subtle gestures on both of their parts but, he was content to let their relationship develop on its own. Especially after what they had learned today, Conan knew that Kaito would definitely let Usagi call the shots should they become romantically entangled. Well, the intimate shots at any rate, Kaito seemed to know when Usagi needed him to step up and keep the idiots away.

Usagi was actually pretty good at protecting herself, one because she had a very shrill scream and wasn't afraid to scream rape as loud as she could, two, she carried a school bag that was just for going places, it was filled with the heaviest books she could find and Conan had seen evidence of how much it hurt connecting south of the border for a male that very day in fact. Kaito only noticed Usagi fell asleep when her manga drops out of limp hands. The magician had already put in a call to Ikuko whom was getting all too used to her daughter rarely being at home. She would be concerned about her daughter living with a boy, one older than her as well but, she knew just from the pictures of Usagi and Kaito that he would move heaven and earth to keep her safe and happy.

Kaito marks his place and shifts Usagi into a princess carry, the younger teen immediately snuggles closer and Kaito resigns himself to being her personal teddy bear that night. Conan also marks his place and readies himself for bed, it was nice to be somewhere that he was actually treated like the teen he was and not a kid.

Negaverse:

Queen Beryl frowns as she watches over the footage of the last battles, sure Mercury was now active but whom was the boy in white anyhow. Moon seemed to know whom he was and trusted him. The fact that she hadn't seen either cat was also bugging her. Had Moon awakened on her own? There were too many damn questions and no answers. Moon and the boy had been destroying the energy gathering operations and they had no idea where the pair were basing from. Of course, Beryl had no way of knowing that Serenity-hime had made it impossible for the group to be divined in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami sighs as she goes over the data of what had happened to Kudo Shinichi again. Her data computer was continually crunching numbers in order to come up with an antidote though it would be tested on Shinichi or rather Conan's blood first. With her remembering her Silver Millennium past Ami had gained a backbone and couldn't wait to politely tell her bullies to shove it. She had finally found her inner bitch and was not afraid to utilize her.

Ekoda:

Kaito groans as he looks at Usagi, " Usa-chaaaannnnnn, do I have to go shopping with you and Naru-san? "

Conan snorts, he was hanging out with the Detective Boys today, " Yes, you do, besides there is a dance coming up at Crossroads Jr. High, I do need to shop for that. " Usagi says.

Now Conan rolls his eyes when he sees Kaito's narrow, Usagi had said that just to get Kaito thinking about all the other males that would love to date her. He saw the mischief in the blonde's eyes still he gets ready for his day with those his physical age. Kaito and Usagi drop him off at Ayumi's place before heading off to OSA-P Jewelry.

Juuban:

Upon reaching the mall Usagi was in the manga store in two seconds flat with Naru and Kaito following after her. Trying to rid Usagi of her manga addiction had resulted in her refusing to have anything to do with either one of them for almost a year. She almost hadn't forgiven them for that. After that they realized that manga was her way of de-stressing, her escape from her life. Kaito had his magic tricks and Naru had learning about the jewelry business along with making jewelry as well. Kaito had gained her forgiveness first by putting on a special magic show just for her while Naru had made her a jewelry set from her favorite manga.

The blonde frowns when the newest Bleach manga is on the top shelf, " Kaito. "

Kaito chuckles and grabs the manga for her, " Poor Usa-chan, so short. "

Usagi sighs, " At least I'm not a giant. "

Kaito flicks her nose and she sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation. Everyone in the store watches their interaction with a smile. Kaito grabs the new volumes of his own favorites and what Usagi can't reach as well. Naru was just wondering when Kaito would finally make a Kami damned move. Usagi had revealed that he was figuring out he actually was attracted to her, boy matured emotionally a lot slower than girls and Usagi wanted him to be sure of things before he acted. She would be happy with him just being her friend but, Naru could see in the small actions that Kaito, even if only subconsciously at the moment deeply cared for her best friend. The fact that he hadn't formally introduced her to those closest to him solidified that notion as well.

Males were notorious for not introducing their significant others to their families out of fear of being mocked. Kaito was no different though his mother already knew Usagi it was just the Nakamoris that hadn't formally met her. Of course, Naru knew about Aoko and the fact that Kaito had had a crush on his childhood Ekoda friend. According to Usagi he had finally cottoned on to the fact that he was actually attracted to her now he just needed to sort out which girl he wanted to try a relationship with and what his real feelings were for both of them. Usagi could wait besides Kaito had never been adverse to Usagi snuggling with him. After feeding Usagi's manga addiction along with picking up a few useful educational books they move on.

The next store they hit happens to be a Magic Shop, Kaito was in there in two seconds flat to see if they had anything new or something he could convert for KID's use. The KID use was mostly to get ideas since Usagi had pointed out he couldn't use the same tricks as Kaito and KID. He hadn't really thought about that until Usagi almost Maka Chopped him. Usagi was actually related to Albarn Maka through her paternal grandmother. Maka had taught her how to use the Maka Chop as well though Usagi used her Pervert Pummeling School Bag most of the time. Generally called the Pervert Pummeler most of the time. She filled a demon hunting made school bag with the biggest, thickest, heaviest books she could find and used it as a weapon.

They ran into Ami at the music store which was Naru's pick. The blue haired genius is introduced to Naru and invited to join them on their trip. Usagi wanted Ami to have more friends and dammit it all, the senshi were not going to just have each other plus Naru was Sailor Psyche reincarnated. It wouldn't take much for Naru to be awakened and they would have more help. Right now they needed Ami to work on finding that antidote for Shinichi so they would only call her in if absolutely necessary. Usagi had no burning desire to call Sailor Mars to duty as Serenity-hime had never liked the bitch.

Kaito, Usagi, and Naru work hard to loosen Ami up if only to make it so she actually learned how to act her age. Thankfully having Serenity-hime awaken her made it so Ami had her bitch mode and was less likely to let herself be walked over. None of them realized that they had successfully screwed over several plans of several different individuals first by having Usagi even know Kaito, the way Mercury was awakened, and the Shinichi situation. The Moirae were screaming at how effectively they had been thwarted.

With Kaito's luck Usagi and Shinichi were finding that theirs wasn't nearly as abhorrent as before. Conan only ran into dead bodies once a week instead of every day now and Usagi didn't have nearly as many klutz attacks nor was she running late nearly as often. Then there was the fact that Haruna-sensei was getting in trouble for constantly picking on her. Her grades had shot up thanks to finally getting the help she needed academically and more importantly she no longer had to deal with near death experiences damn near every day.

Luck would have it that they came upon a new clock shop and Usagi stiffens, her eyes narrowing before using an Albarn family art to attack the cashier. The disguised youma curses under her breath, a damn demon huntress was in the store. Naru, Kaito, and Ami quickly evacuate that particular store even as Usagi snaps her fingers to get into her demon hunting outfit easily enough. " I just wanted one damn day off but no. Fucking youma. "

The youma winces female demon hunters were well known for getting highly pissed off when their downtime was interrupted. Particularly those of the Albarn line which Usagi happened to be a part of through her father. Though she's surprised when there's suddenly a scythe in her hands, " Ah, Maka's weapon, what the hell are you doing here anyhow? "

Soul Evans sighs even as Usagi wields him expertly, she had declined to be a meister though it had been found out she could wield Soul if necessary, " Because my flat chested partner came for training so she can fight alone if necessary. I elected to go shopping and came across your battle. "

Usagi shrugs and slashes through the youma, thus letting Soul eat the youma's soul. Soul reclaims his human form and Usagi rolls her shoulders, " You might as well join me, Soul, besides I can score you some interesting sheet music and a few new pranks. "

Soul was quick to join her and Usagi introduces him to her friends fully. " May I just say I'm glad you're here, Soul, I'm not the only guy anymore. " Kaito says. He didn't have any good male friends only female for some odd reason. This meant that Soul and Kaito connected instantly. Soul also took Kaito up on his offer to stay at his place since Soul couldn't stand Kenji especially when Kenji started dissing his meister and his own daughter. At least Soul understood why Maka was staying with Umika and not Kenji. Hell, Usagi didn't even live there anymore for the most part.

When Usagi told Soul the entirety of her story he looks at her, " So not cool. Your pops is about as bad as my family. "

" Why do you think I practically live with Kaito, his mother is more of a mother to me than mine though at least she's finally coming around after Kaito ripped into her for not having me tested for learning disabilities. " Usagi states.

With that the pair are comparing childhood horror stories much to the shock of their shopping companions. Usagi happened to have an unlimited line of credit, credit card given to her by the Queen of Pluto so Soul was able to get anything he wanted. The fact that he got along so well with Kaito was a plus though Kaito did put in a call to his mother to let her know he had another new housemate. Usagi was smirking when she heard that Maka was undergoing the family training, that would take her years to complete and in that time she could have Soul's help to deal with supernatural problems. She obtains a practice scythe and Soul helps her learn the forms. Oddly enough Kaito's soul could also resonate with Soul and he also learned just in case Usagi needed the help.

Divine Realm:

Lady Luck is cackling at the chaos she had caused the Greek Fates. First was nudging Kaito to meet Usagi, then having Usagi and Maka actually meet, making sure Usagi awakened as Sailor Moon in an entirely different way, Mizuno Ami being awakened differently as well, then making sure that Maka would be trained by Umika while Soul would be attending Ekoda High with Kaito and capable of resonating with the Phantom Thieves. Susanoo, Eris, Loki, Puk, Anansi, Raven, Coyote, Veles, in short every trickster converges on Lady Luck and she explains what she had done in one particular dimension causing the Purveyors of Mischief and Chaos to roar with laughter.

" Lady Luck, you are an honorary purveyor of mischief and chaos for this stunt. Dear Helheim, those Moirae bitches must be frothing at the mouth by now. " Loki states.

Eris cackles at that statement, " They are though there has to be someone behind the rotten luck all of Lady Destiny's chosen champions have. "

Susanoo blinks, " Fuck, you have a point, Usagi has near death experiences, Shinichi generally always gets kiddified, Naruto do I even need to say more, Ranma, shit, Ranma's luck is the worst followed closely by Usagi, Naruto, Anakin, the Child-Who-Lived, and Motomiya Daisuke. Destiny's chosen champions always get messed with in some way. "

Lady Luck smirks, " Sailor Destiny might have asked for my help. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito, Case Closed/Detective Conan, or Soul Evans and Maka Albarn. I also do not own Naruto, Anakin, Ranma, or Daisuke, nor do I own the Child-Who-Lived either.

Author's Note: Soul will be the only one getting any screen time in this story since Maka is learning how to fight on her own from Usagi's grandmother Umika Tsukino nee Albarn, this means Soul is free to do what he wants and his soul can resonate with Usagi's and Kaito's, so he'll be helping out with the Scout battles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ekoda, Kuroba Home:

Soul Evans yawns as he stretches, staying with Maka's cousin, they called each other that to make life easier was much better than staying with Maka. Well technically he was living with Kuroba Kaito and attending Ekoda High with him. Finding out that Maka's cousin was Sailor Moon and a Phantom Thief was just too cool and they also housed the kiddified Kudo Shinichi whom was known as Kaito's cousin Conan, with his mom backing them up on that. What he didn't know was that Usagi had made certain that Shinichi's parents wouldn't find out the truth. He actually liked having Usagi as his meister since she treated him decently and didn't Maka Chop him all the time.

Soul gets ready for the day and starts on breakfast before making lunch for everyone as well. Kaito was the next to emerge from his room and get ready before eating the breakfast that Soul had made. " Thanks for cooking, Soul. " Kaito says.

" It's cool, you guys treat me better than Maka ever has. If only Usagi actually wanted to be a meister. " Soul says, sighing.

Kaito looks at him, " Usagi knows what it's like to be unwanted by her own family, if anything she'll consider you a brother. We can both resonate with you because we're all pranksters, we know how to cut loose and have fun, something that Maka doesn't know. " Kaito had actually met Maka when he went to a reunion with Usagi.

Conan ariives next and all three males look up when Usagi almost literally tumbles into the kitchen, long practice with Kaito at least helped her to come to a stop. Kaito sighs at this, it seemed Usagi hadn't gotten enough sleep, " Soul, better bust out Usagi's caffeine. "

Soul nods even as Kaito guides Usagi to a chair, the poor girl's eyes were bloodshot from all the memories she had been forced to relive, Serenity hadn't been able to stop the bleed through. She hadn't woken up either which meant she didn't get any decent sleep because after waking up she generally curled up with Kaito. It took three mugs to get Usagi to a proper state of wakefulness and the girl flew through getting ready, including make up this time in order to hide how rough she had slept. She heads out with Conan and Kaito curses under his breath, " I really don't like the fact that she got trapped in Serenity-hime's memories this time. "

" What keeps that from happening anyhow? " Soul asks.

" Generally curling up with me. " Kaito admits.

At school Soul keeps Aoko from using her Mop-fu on Kaito since he knew damn well that Kaito was on edge. It was only when Kaito pulls out a truly humiliating prank that Aoko realizes that something was bugging her best friend and that something probably had to do with Usagi. While they hadn't officially met yet she knew how much Kaito cared about Usagi. Aoko had realized what Kaito hadn't just yet, Aoko was his sister while Usagi was something more that Kaito was quite completely aware of yet. Sure, he had admitted he was attracted to her but he still hadn't worked everything out yet.

Aoko was decided, it was time for her to meet Usagi. She slips away before Kaito or Soul realize it and the female teen meets Usagi outside of Crossroads Jr. High, " Tsukino-san, we haven't formally met yet, I am Nakamori Aoko. "

" Tsukino Usagi, finally realized you're more like a sister to Kaito? "

" Hai, you're just waiting for him to realize his own feelings, aren't you? " Aoko asks her.

" I am, he loves you but he has yet to figure out what kind of love that is. I can wait and he does get all protective and possessive when some guy even thinks about asking me out or leers at me. Many of my male classmates have yet to realize why they're getting the evr loving hell pranked out of them. "

Usagi then introduces her to Naru and Ami before heading to the Crown Game Center to get a little de-stressing in. She introduces Aoko to Motoki and then deliberately only does a little better on the Sailor V game before rolling her shoulders and sugar loading. Motoki always gave her snacks for free because of her metabolism and anyone that annoyed her or pissed him off got charged more. Not even Motoki's father had caught on to that yet.

Negaverse:

Jadeite frowns as he goes over the clock store battle and sighs, who would have thought a weapon and meister pair would be there anyhow. Yes, Beryl and Metalia knew of the Death Weapon Meister Academy and some of their ops had been taken out by weapons and meister pairs. Beryl only got truly pissed if the senshi interfered because not even they could predict outside interference. However that white suited helper of Sailor Moon's was a new nuisance, they had no memories of him yet he had the disguise field that protected his identity.

Juuban:

Luna frowns heavily as once again Usagi manages to avoid her completely. The audacity of that girl in ignoring her. How was she supposed to know what to do. Luna was the only one whom could train the senshi properly after all. The feline hadn't even noticed that Sailor Mercury had been awakened either. Sailor Psyche was also awakened and active at this point because Serenity really didn't want to deal with Sailor Mars at any point in the near future. The black feline with crimson eyes had yet to find any of the other senshi and Usagi was sincerely hoping that she never did.

Beika:

Usagi twitches when she finds Conan, " Shimatta, your luck is just as bad as mine, isn't it? "

" Sadly, yes it is. This time I don't even have Kogoro around to make the deductions. How the hell am I going to get these idiots to actually do what they need to do to make the arrest? " Conan asks, despairing.

" Call Hattori? " Usagi suggests.

" Can't, he's on a family vacation. " Conan states.

" Well, I am a demon huntress. " Usagi ripostes.

After helping Conan solve the murder since she was able to lip sync with his speaking they were able to get back to Ekoda.

Ekoda:

" Dear Susanoo, you need to spend more time with Kaito or someone with similar luck. " Usagi states as they walk in the front door of the Kuroba home.

" It's not my damn fault that murder victims just crop up around me. " Conan/Shinichi retorts.

Soul blinks as Kaito just rolls his eyes, " You get used to the fact that Shinichi is in fact a corpse magnet. Not all of the bodies he finds are murder victims, sometimes they are also suicide victims. "

" Anything else I need to know about? " Soul asks sarcastically and he is then filled in on Usagi's brand of luck while Shinichi goes into more detail about his. Then they launch into how unfair it was that Kaito happened to be blessed by Lady Luck herself while they were chosen champions of Destiny.

Kaito blinks, " I think they've wanted to get this rant out for a while now anyhow. Didn't realize it bugged them that much. "

Usagi looks at him, " People like Shin-chan and myself have it a lot harder because very few people actually understand our situation and that it's not our damn fault that shit just happens around us. "

" What she said. " Shinichi admits.

" In other words you two just needed a good rant. " Soul says, he could understand that.

" Pretty much. " Usagi admits.

Shinichi nods and goes to do his homework at an appropriate elementary level while Kaito motions for Usagi to join him so he could help her with her homework. Soul and Shinichi both noticed that Kaito subconsciously had his chin propped on one of Usagi's shoulders while helping her with her homework, nudging her to find the right answers on her own and hinting when she needed to double check her work. Usagi says nothing about this since she was just waiting for Kaito to actually officially ask her out.

Juuban:

Sailor Psyche rolls her shoulders as she continues on with her patrol while Sailor Mercury is still working out an antidote for Shinichi. It would be easier if she had a little bit of help but Usagi needed a day off since she could sense she'd just had a rant that had been building for a while. That was when she noticed the bus thing and curses before calling in the rest of the group. KID, Moon, and the glamoured Soul in weapon form arrive and Psyche sighs, " I'll keep the way open, you guys go deal with this attempt. "

The other three nod and disappear into the other dimension to deal with the youma. Thankfully this was well before in several other dimensions that Jadeite had kidnapped Hino Rei which hopefully meant that she wouldn't be awakened as Sailor Mars. Moon uses Soul to destroy the youma and he eats the youma soul before they gather up all the kidnap victims and they get the hell out of dodge with some impressive thinking from KID. Psyche sighs in relief and they all head home for the night. Poor Jadeite never even realized his op had been busted until the next day and had a WTF moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Soul Evans, Magic Kaito, or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ekoda:

Naru has finished filling the others in on the ops she had busted and her opinion about Dreamland. Soul and the others all groan though Ami does update them about her work on the antidote for Shinichi. " All right, Kaito and I will go check out Dreamland, Soul, Naru, you two are on standby. Ami, stay here with Conan, and you, Conan, stay here, no finding a murder today, okay. " Usagi says, Serenity was once again in a dummy. The princess was working hard to help the reincarnates get back up to speed with their magic though even she didn't want Sailor Mars awakened.

Juuban:

Luna frowns as she walks around the outside of Dreamland, there were seriously bad vibes coming from the place. That was when she saw the civilian form of Sailor Moon entering with her tutor. Luna had to admit entering as a couple was less suspicious even if she thought that romance was entirely too distracting for any senshi. Kaito lobs a sleeping gas pellet her way and the cat was out. He used knock out gas as KID. Serenity had even managed to give him a transformation item as well.

Usagi zeroes in on the Dream Princess and sends a text to Soul, she would do this as a meister. Soul arrives forty five minutes later and even he picks up on the nasty vibes the place was giving off and sensing stuff like that was Maka's thing, not his. They corner the princess with Kaito giving the kids an impromptu magic show, Soul takes his weapon form immediately and Albarn Usagi, Demon Huntress was ready to destroy another youma scum. The Dream Princess curses and tries to use her illusions only Usagi was ready for that, she had her eyes closed and was relying completely on Soul and her hearing to hunt this bitch of a youma. Soul smirks as he guides his temporary meister, unaware that Lord Death was watching how he worked with Usagi.

It took twenty minutes to destroy the youma and Soul chomps down on her soul. Usagi was quick to fill out the paperwork she kept on hand, Soul adding his parts before they ship it off via magic circle. Then they go to find Kaito whom was having fun entertaining the children with his tricks. " Want me to clue him in faster? "

" Nah, subconsciously he knows, his highly intelligent conscious mind needs to catch up. Aoko already knows she's more of a sister to him, we're both just waiting for him to figure it out on his own. He's not like most guys. "

Soul had to concede that point to Usagi, and Kaito was a very talented magician, though it was thanks to Usagi and Serenity that he was making sure his tricks as Kaito and KID were vastly different, not to mention the disguise field he had been granted. Finding a jewel like Pandora before those that wanted it for immortality was a worthy cause and one that had the full backing of the Emperor once KID had gone in for a meeting. He would be granted full immunity and once Pandora was found he or rather they would be hired to test the security of certain places. Phantom Thief Hikari also went on solo heists. Soul found it hilarious that a magical girl had no problems with robbing people blind even though with the way her family treated her she had learned early on how to pick pockets and locks.

Negaverse:

Jadeite snarls under his breath as the same Meister and Weapon pair had ended the Dreamland operation as well. What the hell was going on that so many outside influences were screwing with things anyhow? His other operations had also been stopped by Sailor Psyche, why she was active and not one of the other inners was anyone's guess. Beryl was infuriated but there was nothing she could do. None of them could even begin to comprehend that the princess had awakened early and in true Trickster style was fully planning on screwing up the cosmic plans for her. Like hell was she going to sit back and be forced into a relationship with Endymion again.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto is still just staring at what had been Crystal Tokyo, she seriously could not understand what had gone wrong. It didn't hurt that she couldn't track her hime at all thanks to several different coinciding factors. She had to find some way to get Destiny back on track. Serenity-sama was counting on her to ensure that Serenity-hime finally married Prince Endymion.

Death Meister Weapon Academy:

Death is currently laughing his ass off as he sees how little Serenity-hime and Lady Luck herself had screwed with Queen Serenity's master plan for her daughter. Talk about your ultimate cosmic monkey wrench. The sheer chaos was just delicious to watch and Death was enjoying the free entertainment though he did wonder at how easily Soul was able to resonate with Maka's cousin and that Kuroba boy. Perhaps he should see if he could get the boy an actual weapon?

Olympus:

Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropa are all highly pissed off about the fact that the reincarnated Moon Princess was screwing up their well laid plans and tangling the Loom of Fate almost irreparably. When they found out whom had caused this headache said being was going to pay through the teeth for what they had done. Had they known that the Lady Luck was the one screwing around with their plans at the behest of Sailor Destiny they may not have been so determined to see the person pay.

Crossroads Jr. High:

Usagi stretches as she heads for the office as Kaito had said he would be her pervert shield for the dance. The blonde had called her grandmother asking the demon hunters to cover Juuban on that night so she and her friends could enjoy their night off. Umika had agreed easily enough. Once Usagi has the paperwork she fills it out quickly and turns it in. Now Kaito would be allowed to escort her to the dance. She had the perfect dress, it hugged her figure perfectly and happened to be lavender in color. That might just be the push Kaito needed to actually ask her out.

Usagi heads to homeroom getting a pass from the principal and hands it to her teacher. Haruna-sensei would have caused a seen but she knew the principal's handwriting. She also knew that Kuroba Kaito would make her his pranking test dummy bitch again if she unfairly went after Usagi once more. She at least had learned her lesson unlike the male student population of Crossroads Jr. High. Pissing off Kuroba Kaito enough to get on his Prank List was not a good thing.

Ekoda:

Soul is snickering to himself as he sees his latest victims, Kaito had nurtured his inner prankster and Soul was almost at full blown Troll level. Of course, his pranks were subtle and no one picked up on the fact that there was a new prankster at Ekoda High until he flat out falls out of his seat laughing at the newest prank Kaito had pulled off. Class 2-B stares at him in horror, Kaito had a willing accomplice? Momoi Keiko just smiles as Kaito had long since figured out she was the Black Mail Queen of Ekoda High and so gave her more material to work with, in exchange she would protect him and give him alibis should he need them.

Keiko was also extending her reach to Juuban so she could help Kaito stamp out the bullying towards Usagi-san. No one as nice as Usagi acted deserved to be bullied the way she was. Still, Class 2-B was now terrified of the fact they had two known pranksters in the class. Kami help them all to stay sane.

Divine Realms, Japanese Pantheon:

Susanoo is laughing his ass off at the chaos Lady Luck was causing and the chaos Soul Eater Evans and Kuroba Kaito were able to cause together. Tsukiyomi was just smirking at the fact that the Tsuki no Hime was refusing to follow the set design plan for her and was bucking all attempts by the Greek Fates to regain control over the situation. Amaterasu was just watching everything with popcorn while also recording what was going down, this was a damn good show in that particular dimension. Now if they could only find the source of the abhorrent luck Destiny's Chosen Champions always had in particular poor Saotome Ranma. His luck was absolutely horrendous and he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop on him. When things got quiet in Nerima Ranma got exceptionally edgy and those that knew him the best couldn't even blame him for that either.

Unless they happened to be like Tendo Akane, that girl needed a serious reality check. Hand holding was not a sign of perversion and yet she never got after Happosai for his perverted ways. Always went after Ranma with a mallet but never those that truly deserved it. It drove every love and fertility deity nuts. The girl needed some serious therapy since she was damned abusive. Anyone else and she would have already killed them, not everyone was as durable as Ranma happened to be.

Ekoda:

Usagi has just picked Conan up and gotten them into Ekoda when her I'm-about-to-nearly-die sense goes off. She shoves Conan out of the way just as an out of control car careens onto the side walk. Usagi barely avoids the car and then she hightails it, picking up Conan on the fly. She would start making offerings to Lady Luck if being near Kaito was being cancelled out or the Moirae had decided to operate outside of their realm of authority.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Soul Evans or Death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Divine Realms:

The Moirae are seething that Usagi had managed to avoid another death they sent her way. How the Hades she kept avoiding every death scenario they sent her way was infuriating though if Lord Hades were to find out about their machinations in his reincarnated daughter's life there would be Chaos to pay. Even Lord Chaos would come down on them hard if he were to find out. The chaos and trickster deities all loved her.

Japanese Portion of Divine Realms:

Susanoo snarls as he watches Usagi rush away from another near death experience with Conan. This had to stop, those Greek bitches had no authority to operate on Japanese soil as Usagi was Japanese by birth in this new life of hers. That meant she fell under the authority of the Japanese Pantheon. Amaterasu was infuriated that those Greek Fate bitches were operating in her territory. She was already heading off to have a come to Susanoo talk with Zeus on Mt. Olympus. Zeus was going to be pissed at the fact that he had to deal with the head of another pantheon thanks to the Moirae.

No pantheon ruler liked having to deal with the head of another as it meant their subjects were getting too far out of hand.

Ekoda, Kuroba Home:

Usagi had hit her dark chocolate stash hard after the adrenaline spike she had just experienced. Kaito was frowning at the mere thought that just being away from him was putting Usagi into danger yet she needed to be in Juuban for school and he needed to remain in Ekoda for the most part though thanks to Usagi and Serenity he could check for Pandora at any time of the month. That meant his heists would be unpredictable and drive Inspector Nakamori crazy. He was just glad he had the same disguise field as the senshi happened to have as that would make it a helluva lot harder for anyone to associate him with Kaito KID. Shinichi/Conan was stunned at how quickly Usagi had been able to react to get him out of the way while managing to save herself as well. Apparently she happened to have a very highly honed danger sense that she actually listened to. Good thing for him as well.

Serenity was fuming in the dummy she had taken over once more, hopefully those damn Moirae would get dealt with soon. The Moon Princess was happy with her current life being attracted to Kaito. He may be a thief but he was also kind. Like Autolycus Kaito happened to have a heart of gold. Too bad it was almost certain that Kaito wasn't a child of Hermes, he'd get along with them after all. Kaito understood the shades of gray, he understood her, both lives. He'd let her grieve for her people and the callous way her mother had let them die. He gave her current life a safe haven from her parents though her current mother had finally gotten the swift kick in the ass she had needed. She was waking up to the fact that her academic deficiencies had not been her fault but rather the fact that she happened to have a few annoying learning disorders.

Kenji had yet to be seen since Usagi was essentially living with Kaito anymore. Of course, Kaito had gotten Umika's approval, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Soul was just dumbfounded at how much trouble seemed to find Usagi and Shinichi as they had taken to telling war stories if you will about what they had seen/survived. Soul was enjoying life at Ekoda High though, he got to harness his inner prankster, be a normal teenager for once and not have to deal with Maka and her Maka Chops. Most of the time he had done nothing to deserve the abuse to his head, he'd admit to deserving it a few times but, that was it. It wasn't his fault that Maka was too damned insecure about her lack of chest. He'd stop making fun of her for that if she would just get over it already.

Juuban:

Ami cracks her neck and rolls her shoulders. Taking a break from finding an antidote for the poison that had been used on Shinichi. She would find a true antidote and not just stop gap measures. Thankfully Ai had taken over making the gadgets for Shinichi since Professor Agasa was too much of a risk. The man was loyal but he could get it into his head to tell Shinichi's parents what happened to be going on. The less people that knew the better off they would be. It was just a good thing that Ami happened to be as smart as she was, otherwise she wouldn't have made as much progress on finding a true antidote as she had. With Naru active as Sailor Psyche she could fully focus on finding the antidote and curing Shinichi though they also needed to take down the organization that he had run afoul of as well.

Ami frowns when her Data Computer starts chiming indicating that there happened to be an active youma attack. She calls Naru first and has her go assess the situation before calling the others in. At the same time Luna is frowning after sending in another report to Central about the fact that Sailor Moon was working with a no good thief. Luna was pissed about that fact that Usagi had outright snubbed her and was refusing to have anything to do with her at all.

Sailor Psyche frowns when she finds the current trouble site, a radio station. Then she remembers the flower that Haruna-sensei had on her before she collapsed at school. The auburn haired girl groans, Jay Dite was the DJ in other words Jadeite. How the hell had she not made that connection. Usagi didn't listen to any of those radio shows because she had Kaito, even if the older teen was just now starting to figure things out. He may be an intellectual genius but emotionally he was about the same as any other guy even if subconsciously he kept all the guys away from Usagi. This operation had been going on for a while which meant that they were finding them out of order.

Sailor Psyche makes up her mind and infiltrates the radio station, thankful that Ai had managed to create several more Disguise Pens. Now Kaito he could do it all without the use of magic, he was just that damned good at acting and disguise. How he could pull off being female so well Psyche would never understand. Going in as a janitor was intelligent and she manages to learn a lot before Jadeite outs her. Sailor Psyche smirks even as she spins away from an attack from the youma while also launching her Soul Stingers at said youma and then summoning a whip and wrapping it around the youma's neck before yanking hard. The head comes clean off and she immediately leaps up to avoid Jadeite's attack.

Thankfully Jadeite didn't seem to remember much about the Silver Millennium at the moment. Jadeite follows her and Psyche is on the defensive from the start. If she'd be at a higher level of her powers then she could handle a fight with Jadeite easily enough. Thankfully for her Ai had found Sailor Affection. The lunar royal was quick to slam a knee into Jadeite's back with brutal force. Her senshi colors were magenta and dark pink while she has chocolate hair, in the royal style that hung just below her neck, and eyes. Her boots being similar in style to Sailor Saturn's. Psyche capitalizes on this and Jadeite is forced to retreat, " I'm glad to see a fellow Outsider, Psyche. Ai found me at a gym where they were giving out free memberships, turned out to be a Negaverse trap. "

" Been a while, Sailor Affection. I'll fill you in at our op center. " Psyche states and the two senshi roof hop away, sticking to the shadows.

Negaverse:

Queen Beryl frowns as she takes in Sailor Affection, she didn't remember that particular senshi, then again she didn't know whom all of the outsiders happened to be but the fact that she wore her hair like that indicated that she was in fact a Lunar Royal. Not the princess, that much was certain but in the line of succession. Where she happened to be in the line of succession was another thing entirely. Still, this Sailor Affection bore researching, she'd put Zoisite on that since she was dealing with senshi that she wasn't really used to save for Mercury. Mars hadn't been awakened yet though from what she could remember Sailor Mars and the Princess had never gotten along.

Moon:

Queen Serenity is fuming over the fact that her heiress had awakened on her own and was steadfastly refusing Luna's much needed guidance. How the hell was she supposed to ensure Crystal Tokyo happened if her heiress refused to have anything to do with Endymion anyhow? Sailor Affection was an annoyance of the highest order even if she happened to be third in line for the throne. The bitch had never hidden the fact that she felt Queen Seraphina should have held on to the throne until Serenity the V was ready to take on the responsibilities. Thankfully Sailor Dike wasn't active as she happened to be fourth in line for the throne while Prince Heero Refuge Haven D'Luna was second in line. Serenity hated her son with a fierce and fiery passion because he was the only being capable of kicking her ass thoroughly since his star seed happened to be a rare Platinum Crystal.

Her heiress was going to pay for trying to do things her own way and she'd make damn certain of it one way or another.

Sailor Eddy, chocolate skinned like Sailor Destiny with orange eyes and a sleeveless white body suit. Her scarf, cape, boots, and glove ruffles are all russet colored along with her choker. The boots are edged in dark red at the top and similar in style to those of the Kinmoku system. Her gloves are white and fingerless and she has dark red arm guards over top of them. The back bow is dark red while instead of a bow on the front it is more small set of wings colored dark red as well with a round russet colored gem in the center of it. Her hair goes from aqua to light blue and part of it is held up in a half bun that has a dark red bow wrapped around it. Her skirt has a stripe of dark red edging the bottom with a stripe of light blue above it. Her scarf has a tripe of light blue running through it while the waistband of her skirt is also dark red. The choker had a dark red round gem in the center of it while her tiara is golden with a dark red gem set in it as well. She bore no weapons whatsoever but has no need of them, though she did have a Javelin that she used to guard the eddies of fate, time, and destiny, frowns as she observes the Queen's spirit.

Sailor Currents had sent her to keep an eye on the queen and it was a damned good thing she had too. This was not going to end well for anyone. Sailor Eddy types up her report, encodes it, then triple encrypts the signal before sending it to Sailor Currents, Meiou Callista.

Beika:

Sailor Ebb stands on the roof of Teitan High, with her brown eyes looking happy, happens to be lightly tanned from her normal peach skin tone, she has a lavender hafted scepter that was similar to the spiral heart moon scepter in one hand, her body suit, skirt, and scarf thing were lavender as well, along with her boots which were like Pluto's in style. The boots have orange edging along the top, the scarf thing has one orange stripe, the skirt has an orange stripe along the bottom edge and then a light blue stripe above that. The front and back bows were orange as well as the wrist length gloves with three lavender ruffles attached. The bodysuit was also sleeveless, her choker was lavender with a small round orange gem on it in the center of the front and there was also a round orange gem in the center of her front bow. Her hair went from dark orange to light orange gradually, she had brown eyes and her pigtail were reminiscent of Sailor Ceres' own minus the loops of hair. The tiara is golden with a lavender shaded gem set in the center of it. The waist band above the skirt is also colored orange.

Things were coming to a head, she could feel it. Perhaps Sailor Currents would give her permission to fight with the Hime. With the way things were shaping up the Hime was going to need all the help she could get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito, Soul Evans, or Case Closed/Detective Conan.


End file.
